Night Rain , Amaya
by AiStrawberry
Summary: Just imagine you are Amaya, the lead F character and watch developing your relationship with Kurama Shuichi Minamino..I be updating if this fic gets some reviews so please, R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Kurama (how I wish I would)…but I own Amaya…shes rightfully mine so back off.

Chapter 1

Amaya stretched under the covers simultaneously trying to shut her alarm clock off, but ending hitting her arm against her night table which efectively made her sit at the edge of her bed, now fully awaken due the pain. 'Gosh, still the same klutz…at least something could improve.' Rubbing her now bruised arm, she stood up and walked over to her window taking a deep breath. 'Not like its really clean, is it…' Moving from her parents home to Tokyo was a hard choice. But she had to for her futures sake…Tokyo had the best schools and she would be looking forward to a prosperious future. Coming from everything but a rich family, she needed the education for a good job.

Her cell phone suddenly started ringing, making her go through all her nearly still unpacked things. 'Damn where is it. I am sure I saw it yesterday' Unzipping the last pocked of her bag she thought to herself that its just her LUCK. 'The last one…sure why not, make me search longer.'

"Got it!" She flipped her phone open but heard only a faint beep beep as the call ended. She let out a sigh and went to take a shower…after all she couldn't aford to be late at her first school day, now could she. 'That wouldn't make a good impression'

Her silky flowing brown hair framed her pretty face, making her light blue eyes standing out. It went all the way down to her lower back, resting on her new school uniform.

'Do they await I really wear this each and single day…? With this short of a skirt I get raped the moment I walk out of here.' Trying to pull the short black skirt lower she suddenly heard something sounding like a whistle.

'Great…just the thing I needed." She walked over to her window and closed the curtains. 'That's what u get when you live on the first floor.' She sighed once again and decided to head out before she would be late.

After turning left, right, going straight and turning left twice she found herself hopellesly lost in the big city. "Why me….why am I always the one who gets lost even on a straight route." Looking around herself she spotted a big clock … recognizing it as the one she walked by in the last 10 minutes. "I SURE didn't take a circle…I DID NOT!" She clasped her hands over hed head, groaning to herself. 'Better I ask someone.'

After asking a lady which way she would get to Fukazu High School, she started running. 'Five minutes till my first period starts. And I still don't even have a schedule.' Taking a corner she suddenly collided with something tall and hard.

Landing on her rear she spotted a red haired boy trying to catch her hand before she would fall, but just her luck…

"I am sorry, please excuse me." He took her hand and pulled her up on her feet. "I should really look where I walk."

Amaya was succesfully gaping at him. Realizing that shes staring at him she withdrew her hand from his and started apologizing with a shaky voice. "No no no I should be sorry I just sort of wasn't ever really looking where I am running so…. Sorry. I am just kinda late and I needed to run to make it in time,since I was running in circles and couldn't find my way till I asked an old lady."

The boy stared at her for a moment before comprehending the flow of words she gave from herself in practicaly one breath. Smiling he leaned down taking her bag from the floor. "I don't think someone ever apologized to me this much."

Amaya blushed apologizing for apologizing. Then she remembered she was a little tiny bit too damn late. "Sorry! Late…" She took her bag and started running again. 'Aww embarrass myself in the early morning. Ur such a dumbass Amaya!'

She made it to the principals office 10minutes too late but he still was kind enough to give her her schedule without any questions. Amaya looked over her the schedule for her first period…'Biology, something I could manage.'

Opening the door to her classroom, she walked over to the teacher. Showing her some papers she got from the principal, the teacher was fast to get to the point.

"Give me some attention class, we'll be having a new student from now on. Please make frends with her." She handled the papers back to her pointing at a free place for her."Today we'll be having one more new student. You both are late."

Amaya blushed a bit. 'Great impression I made…'. When the teacher wanted to continue the lesson, the door slid open once again. Amaya's jaw nearly hit the floor, at the sight of the tall red haired boy she runned into this morning.

"Here is our second new student. Shuichi Minamino please take place near our other new student. You two could get a nice start since you both new."

So I hope you all enjoy the first chapter…I beg you please leave a little review if you happen to read this fic…..you can flame as well if its neccesary.


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to thank to the people who reviewed me, Kuramas Girl Angel. This is my first time writing YYH fanfic so please excuse if its too OCC for the original characters. I will try to improve my writing as well. Sometimes I really forget myself and write a shortcut for some words without notice and god knows, when I noticed I wrote a shortcut I fixed it. As for the first chapter I fixed my mistakes.

Thank you for your review…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Kurama (how I wish I would)…but I own Amaya…shes rightfully mine so back off.

Chapter 2

Shuichi looked into Amaya's direction, a small smile crossing his face as he walked over to his place next to her. "Nice meeting you again."

She replied with a simple "Yeah." As the teacher continued on with her lesson. Amaya was looking out the window, so she woudn't be starring at Shuichi. 'He is really cute. I wonder if he is already given.' A blush stained her cheeks. 'No Amaya, you musn't think about him.' She then shaked her head, as if it wouldn't look ridiculous. 'I have to pay attention and study hard, that's what I came here for.' Turning her head from the window to the teacher, she caught some girls stare. She girl quickly looked forward again. 'Sometimes I really wonder if it' s just me…or the people are strange.'

After the first lesson ended, most of her classmates went out for a recess before the next biology class. Since Amaya and Shuichi didn't know anyone here, they stayed put.

Most of the girls in the class were already giggling each time Shuichi looked their way. That could nothing but sicken Amaya. 'I see… handsome enough to get girls around his little finger. Has to think a lot of himself.'

"Excuse me." Amaya looked up to see the girl who she caught starring earlier. "My name is Ayumi and I thought since you new here I would walk you around school, if it's ok with you."

Amaya was a bit startled but got up from her seat. "Yes, I would be happy to." She smiled at the girl as they both exited the classroom.

"So from which school did you come here." Amaya looked at her. "Actually I am not from Tokyo. I was born in Hakodate." Ayumi slowly walked her around school pointing out all the important rooms. "I see, so you have a different dialekt as well. You don't really sound like you are from somewhere else."They made a turn around the corner coming to the second half of the school. "I am glad to hear that. At least people wont treat me differently."

Continuing their small talk they reached the biology classroom, just in time for the lesson to start. "Nice talking to you Ayumi, thank you for showing me around."

Ayumi shook her head a bit."No, it was my plesure. Let's talk later again."

"Sure." Amaya headed to her place. 'Already made a frend…nice start.' She came up to Shuichi seeing him all alone. 'Uh didn't anyone show HIM around?'

The biology class came to an end and they switched classes. In neither class did Amaya see someone aproaching Shuichi. At 4.00pm the bell rang and everyone headed home.

Amaya headed out as well, but after taking a glance at Shuichi she felt something was wrong. She wouldn't want to be so alone either. 'Guess I should give it a shot.' She came up to him. "I think I will like it at this school." He looked up at her. "Aren't you coming? I will show you around. Shuichi."

"I think I am messing up at the beginning." He smiled and Amaya blushed.

"Y-Yeah well like the teacher said, since we both new here…and I was already shower around…that is if you weren't showed around yet." Amaya was cut off as Shuichi stood up.

Amayas room naming was the only voice that was breaking the silence between them. Shuichi was walking silently next to her, nodding to aknowledge he heard her. They didn't know they were watched by Ayumi…

"And yes this is the last, the principals office, althrough I think you should know this one."

Shuichi gave a small laugh "Actually this is the only room I know." Amaya became a bit lightheaded at the sound of his voice. "Thank you for showing me around. Would you like me to repay you by walking you home? Since you tend to get lost."

She tensed a bit, nodding her head. "Actually I am not from Tokyo and this is just too big of a city."

"Let's go then,it's getting too late to be in school." They headed to the main entrance in silence, Shuichi holding the door open for her.

Ok I will end it here. I know that for the second chapter not much happened yet. I want to get the slow start,so bear with me for a bit longer.

Please review if you liked it and please review even if you didn't like it.


End file.
